


A happy ending for Bucky Barnes

by Coldrainbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: Like the tittle says, a happy ending for Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 17





	A happy ending for Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕

_“Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way…”_

Those words of Tony Stark got stuck in Bucky’s head since the funeral. 

Before WW2 he thought that Steve and he would grow old together, both of them would get married with women they loved and have children, but H.Y.D.R.A and the endgame happened. 

Steve was gone to be with Peggy and he was happy for him, he truly was, but his heart wanted him to stay with him even though he didn't deserve it. 

Endgame happened 2 months ago, he was living in Steve’s old apartment in Brooklyn. He spent all the time in it, only going out to search for food. Sam often went to make him company and tried to get him out into the world.

“You can’t live like this man” Sam said with worry in his words.

“I just don’t feel like going out so people stare at me scared” he said with his eyes on the floor.

“Let’s have a calm boys night with Scott. I know a bar where not many people go and I promise nobody is gonna stare at you”.

Bucky had been declining Sam’s invitations but this time he was aware that he had to move on, so he accepted. He wanted to have some of the life Steve told him about. Found someone to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know how that night was going to change his life. 

The night arrived and they went to a bar as they agreed. It was a quiet place, with a few people but what caught his attention was the beautiful woman singing, you.

It was a spanish song, he didn't understand what the song was about but your voice was so pleasantly beautiful that he froze. The black dress you were wearing highlighted the shape of your body and it made you look gorgeous. His heart stopped beating the moment you two made eye contact. 

“You said the people stared at you, not you at the people” Scott said jokingly.

“Shut up or I will step on you, little ant” Bucky said, taking his eyes off you to shoot Scott a look.

The trio sat at the bar and drank all night. Bucky could not get drunk because of the serum so he just listened to Sam and Scott talk all night. After a while he decided to go outside to get some fresh air. You were outside too.

“You got tired of listening to your drunk friends?” you said to him.

“Yeah. I preferred to continue listening to you” his 40s instinct answered. You chuckled.

“I'd give you a private concert, but the twelve o'clock chimes are ringing” You said, turning around to leave.

“You didn't left me your shoe so I'm going to need your name to find you again” He said

You turned to face him again. He seemed like a good guy, not like the others who were asking for your name lately. You could see in his eyes how hurt he was. You didn’t want another broken man for you to fix but you couldn't help yourself.

“How about a number” you said.

“That would be much better”. He said looking into your eyes.

He took the piece of paper you gave him and put it in his jacket pocket. You walked away from him but you could feel his eyes on you. He froze again, watching you leave. You were the first one who didn’t freak out when he looked at you. The first who didn't asked for the metal arm. The first one who didn’t call the police because of the winter soldier reputation.

“Will you call her?” Sam said getting out of the bar with Scott at his side.

“Yes. I think I will” Bucky said smiling.


End file.
